1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for plants and other decorative objects. In particular, the present application relates to containers capable of being mounted on wall or window partitions.
2. The Relevant Technology
Flowers, and other live and artificial plants are increasingly being cultivated for use in both the home and the office, Many workers and home owners find that by selecting certain types of plants, they can exhibit a touch of their individuality, while also creating a personal and friendly atmosphere in the home or the office.
Despite the increased desire to add plants to the home or office, workers and home owners are finding fewer and fewer places to grow or display their plants. As many people migrate to urban centers and to the accompanying apartments or condominiums, they find little floor space to spare. Similarly, the cubicle has become commonplace in the workplace, and placing plants in the work station may limit the workers ability to maximize his or her use of the workspace.
Even where a home owner is not severely limited in floor space or land area in which to display plants and flowers, home owners find it useful to place plants on railings, fences, walls, or other partitions. For example, a deck may extend from a bedroom or other room on a second story, and may be enclosed by a decorative railing. Such decks are frequently small and are only large enough for a couple of chairs to be placed thereon. To add more flare to the space, the home owner may hang planters from the railing. These planters may cover some of the railing, thereby obscuring part of the decorative effect of the railing.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new and improved planters which do not reduce floor space, and which provide decorative effects or do not detract from the decorative effect of a wall, railing, fence, window, or other partition.